La Verdad Cómoda
by TALOS X
Summary: Talos X da una conferencia sobre un gran problema que esta afectando a nuestro mundo XD


**Hola a todos, siguiendo el consejo de chico-escudo decidí dejar el drama y la aventura por un momento y escribir algo de comedia, es mi primera vez así que no sean tan duros al criticarme**

**Esta es la parodia de un documental llamado "La verdad Incomoda" **

**Aviso que esto es puro entretenimiento y no con fines de lastimar y/u ofender... por ahora XD**

* * *

La Verdad Cómoda

En un gran auditorio se ven sentados tanto a humanos como a ponys, todos platicaban entre si, pero callaron cuando las luces se apagaron y se prendió una luz a un costado del escenario seguido de una voz femenina

-ATENCIÓN YEGUAS Y CABALLEROS, POR FAVOR RECIBAMOS CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO, AL ÚNICO, AL PODEROSO Y AL MERO MERO... ¡TALOS X!-

La audiencia empieza a aplaudir mientras que del costado del escenario alumbrado por la luz salia un chico vistiendo una armadura cibernetica de color gris y cargando en su espalda un lanzacohetes M4

-gracias, gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí, como ya saben soy Talos X y vengo a hablarles de un tema importante...-

-¡PERO SI DA ASCO!- se escucha una voz entre la audiencia

-pero.. aun no he dicho cual es el tema- dice extrañado

-¡NO HABLO DEL TEMA!, ¡HABLO DE TI!- se escuchan una risas de la audiencia

Talos decidió ignorar eso

-como decía, vine a hablarles sobre un tema muy importante, es sobre el incremento de bronys en nuestro planeta-

-¡YUJUUUUUU!, ¡ARRIBA LOS BRONYS!- vuelve a decir la misma voz

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!- grita la audiencia

-no, escuchen, el incremento de Bronys es un problema muy serio-

Todos callaron al instante

-el incremento de bronys en el mundo ha ocasionado graves problemas que si no se atienden ahora, podría afectarlo para siempre-

-¿Y AHORA QUE TANTO BALBUCEAS?- vuelve a decir la voz

-les daré un ejemplo, "imaginen un mundo donde las personas solo amen a los ponys y nada mas que los ponys, esto ocasionaría que los perros, los mejores amigos del hombre, se sintieran resentidos y celosos de los ponys de Internet, tanto que desquitarían su furia contra los ponys reales causando su extinción"-

-¡NO INVENTES!-

-¡pero es cierto!, ¡también otra consecuencia seria que los niños que antes les gustaba jugar con figuras de max steel los votaran y los remplazaran con muñecos de ponys, alterando dramáticamente sus preferencias sexuales en el futuro!-

-¡OYE ESPERA!, ¡TENGO UNA PREGUNTA QUE HACERTE!- dice nuevamente la voz

-si dime, ¿que deseas preguntar?- pregunta atento Talos creyendo estar dando su mensaje

-¿QUE TE FUMASTE ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ?- e inmediatamente toda la audiencia se empieza reir

-¡muy bien!, pensaba revelar esto en mi libro pero no me dejas otra opción, le diré a todos el mayor problema que causan los Bronys en el mundo aqui y ahora- toda la audiencia se hizo para adelante para escuchar atentamente lo que iba a decir

-lo que ocasiona peligrosamente el incremento de bronys en el mundo es...- hace una pausa dramática

Toda la audiencia se hace mas hacia adelante mirando con más expectación al chico de la armadura cibernetica

-... los Fanfics-

Todos se hacen para atrás soltando un pequeño grito de horror

-¿LOS FANFICS?, ¿ESA ES LA GRAN AMENAZA?- pregunta con incredulidad la voz

-¡claro que lo son!, ¿sabían que por cada fic que se publica ne Internet se talan mil arboles virtuales en la red?-

-¡ohhhhhh!- dice la audiencia asombrada

- y ni siquiera son buenas historias-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?, EN FANFICTION ESTA REPLETA DE BUENAS HISTORIAS DE GRANDES AUTORES- defendía la voz

-¡claro que no!, un día entre a esa pagina a la sección de MLP y todas daban asco- decía con asco Talos

-en especial una que se llamaba "tiempo de burbujas", esa definitivamente fue la peor de todas-

-¡MUY BIEN, ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO!-

De la un asiento salto una figura la cual provenía esa voz cayendo a unos pocos metros a lado de Talos, dejándolo anonadado

-¡no puede ser!, ¡eres tu todo este tiempo!- decía aun impactado el chico de la armadura cibernetica

Enfrente de el estaba una chica pelirroja vistiendo una armadura (como la de los sayajins en dbz) y con una capa oscuro

-¡hermana Kuro!, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

-venia a humíllate en tu conferencia hermanito, pero después de lo que dijiste te mereces una buena paliza- golpea su puño en su palma

-¿por que?, ¿que dije?-

-insultaste a mi fic y ahora recibirás un dolor insoportable- decía mientras de unas de sus manos creaba una esfera de energía oscuro

-¿tu eres KuroDerpy?, ¿como no me di cuenta antes?- se golpea la palma de su mano con su frente

Pero cuando nota que ella crea la esfera de energía, enseguida desenfunda su lanzacohetes y lo apunta hacia ella, la audiencia al ver esta escena empezó a huir del auditorio

-¿te sientes con suerte, hermanito?-

-¡puedes apostarlo, hermanita!-

Estaba a punto de disparar y de ella lanzar su esfera cuando escucharon un llanto cerca de ellos, voltearon a ver y se encuentran con Fluttershy que lloraba desconsoladamente, obviamente a los dos se les partió el alma al verla así

-por favor, no peleen, no soporto ver a los hermanos pelear- decía aun con lagrimas

Kuro deshizo su esfera y Talos bajo su lanzacohetes, ambos veían con pena a la pobre pegaso

-Talos, mlp es mas que gente convirtiéndose en bronys, trata de como todos aprenden el significado de armonía y amistad. de como pueden resolver sus problemas trabajando junto y reírse un poco de vez en cuando-

-así que por favor dale una pequeña oportunidad a la serie y ya no sigas peleando con tu hermana y tus amigos- y vuelve a soltar unas lagrimas

-y Kuro, por favor, llévate un poco mejor con tu hermano, porque es la única familia que tienes y eso es algo que yo daria por tener- y vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente

Ambos hermanos se miraron con pena mutuamente

-sabes, supongo que podría descargar unos cuantos capítulos en mi compu para ver que onda con la serie-

- y yo creo que podría escribir una secuela de ese fic mas genial que el anterior-

Ambos asienten mutuamente mientras se acercan a la pegaso que lloraba, se inclinan para ponerse a su altura y la abrazan

La pegaso dejo de llorar sorprendiéndose un poco por la acción de ellos pero inmediatamente les corresponde

-¿que les parece si vamos por unos cupcakes- sugiere Kuro

-seguro- dice Fluttershy

-adelántense, ahorita las alcanzo- las dos hacen caso y salen por un lado del escenario

-la verdad aquí es que mlp es un gran show para todos, y eso, a mi me acomoda-

Fin

* * *

**Bien eso fue mi patético intento de parodia que espero les haya gustado**

**Gracias a mi hermana (Kuroderpy) por salir en mi historia**

**nos veremos y Brohooh para todos**


End file.
